Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $48.8\%$
Answer: $48.8$ percent = $48.8$ per cent = $48.8$ per hundred $48.8\% = \dfrac{48.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{48.8\%} = 0.488$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.